


Five Times Maria Said 'I Love You,' and One Time It Was Different

by FlameFox345



Series: 5+1 Things - Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alex and John are idiots, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Coffee Shop, College, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Ham Sandwich™, John and Maria are bffs, M/M, Maria hates Eliza, Mutual Pining, Past Domestic Violence, Sexual Abuse, but then she doesnt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Five times Maria said 'I love you,' and one time it was different AKA the journey through Maria's life and how Eliza came to be in it.





	Five Times Maria Said 'I Love You,' and One Time It Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This fic contains descriptions of domestic violence, abuse, and sexual harrasment! Please read at your own risk!

1.)  
Maria was only five years old when reality suddenly crashed down on her.

Her hair was curly and brown, eyes bright and curious, smile large and shining. She looked just like her mom. Her mother always told her that she was a princess from a land unknown, and that's why she was so beautiful. She wore dresses to school, and danced through the halls.

She loved life.

Maria sat on her silken bed, a small book laid out in front of her. She had a piece of paper on the book, and was happily drawing with her mother's favorite red pen. It was late and quiet, rain trickling onto her window from the storm outside. She hummed a small tune her mom hand sung her a few days ago, twirling the pen on the paper.

A crash echoed from the other room, and Maria yelped, dropping the pen and curling in on herself. The crash repeated, followed by her father yelling something she couldn't make out. He sounded angry, and Maria was afraid to leave her room. Another crash sounded, closer this time, and Maria ducked under her covers.

"Didn't I tell you to clean the dishes? You're useless!" Her father yelled, and her mother responded with a choked sob.  
"I was taking care of Maria, I promise I'll do better. Please don't hurt her!" There was another crash, and her mom screamed.  
"You ignorant little slut, I will kill both of you! Worthless pieces of shit." Her father grunted.  
"Don't touch her!" Was the last response, loud and anger filled.

There was a loud thump, and silence followed.

Maria was quiet, tears running down her face as she breathed into her blanket.

There were huge footsteps, and the door to the house slammed shut.

Maria slowly jumped down from her bed, sock covered feet quiet on the hard wood floor. She tiptoed over to the door, opening it as slowly as she could.

In front of the doorway, her mother sat on the ground, hands cupped over her mouth. A red liquid trickled from her scalp, and around her right eye, it looked blue and purple. Tears poured onto her cheeks, and Maria hesitantly walked over to envelope her in a hug.

Maria's mother shook and broke down, pulling her daughter closer and hugging her tight, sobs muffled in Maria's night gown.

They pulled back from each other, and Maria's mother sniffled, wiping tears from her face.

Maria smiled to her. "I love you, mommy." She whispered, pushing their noses together. Her mom laughed, but it sounded broken and watery.

"I love you too, Princess," she began to stand up, pulling her daughter with her, "go get your suitcase, okay? We're gonna go somewhere else for a little bit."

"Okay, mommy."

 

2.)  
Maria was raised to be outspoken, she was raised to be brave and courageous and not take shit from anyone.

She was fourteen years old, and she knew she was pretty.

The bus was crowded, and she hopelessly was stuffed into a back seat with her backpack and a guy she didn't know. He was taller than her, with long blonde hair and a jaw line that could cut her.

She hated him.

She shrunk in on herself, trying to smooth down her dress farther than necessary, as if she would cover herself more. She didn't dare glance up at him, she didn't want to meet his eye.

A land landed on her thigh and she jerked, twitching away as far as she could. She shrugged the hand off her leg, and scooted to the she of the seat. "Oh come on, baby, know one will know." A voice said above her, and she whimpered, moving to the point of falling out of the small seat.

"Just, leave me alone, please." She whispered, barely audible.

"You know you want too. Dressing like that, you're basically asking for it." He hissed, grabbing her small waist and pulling her towards him. Maria's head snapped up, and she locked eyes with the man who was obviously at least two years older than her. She squeaked, scrambling to get away.

His left hand tightened around her waist, and one hand moved to part her legs.

She panicked, squirming in his lap, and smashed his hand between her thighs and yelped. The boy cursed, the hand on her waist moving to cover her mouth. Maria tightened her thighs, pushing forward to sink her teeth in the man's hand, not letting go until he pushed her away.

She jerks away from the boy, who sat cradling his bleeding hand, and fell onto the floor of the bus. Her dress fell around her legs, and she gathered herself in her arms.

A head leaned out from the next seat and peered down at her. A girl about her with long curly brown hair cocked an eyebrow at her, and pushed out a hand to help her up. Maria sat in the seat, still covering herself with her arms.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders.

Maria shook her head, and tried to say something but couldn't.

The girl simply smiled, pulling Maria closer.

"I'm Angelica, I'll keep you safe, okay?"

"I-I, thank you...I love you so much...thank you."

Angelica glared to the seat next to them.

 

3.)   
"James, do you know what time it is? Where have you been? Is...is that alcohol?" Maria asked, glaring at her boyfriend of four years.

They're relationship was glorious, something Maria would consider perfect, but James had lost his job, and instead enrolling in college like she was or finding a new job, he resorted to drinking.

"Leave me alone," James slurred, pushing her aside to reach their shared bedroom. Maria scoffed, flipping her hair as he turned to where he was walking away from her.

She put a hand on his shoulder, lightly pulling him back. "You can't keep doing this, Jamie, I can help you find a job! I don't like seeing you upset." She muttered fondly. James pulled a face, snarling.

"I don't need help!" He shouted, pushing her off of him.

Maria froze, staring at her boyfriend like he was an alien. "James..." Said man growled, rearing his hand back and slapping her right cheek. She hissed and her head snapped to the left.

She stayed still, sudden fear flowing through her body.

It wasn't the first time he'd done this. She just thought that was how relationships were. He doesn't love you if he doesn't hit you, that's what her friends had said.

He was always physical, holding her around the waist whenever the were in public. He always left bruises whenever they made love. Whenever he was mad, sometimes he would pinch her.

Lately, the pinches had developed into little smacks, and now slaps and punches.

They hurt, but she knew that was what told her that she was loved.

She didn't like it very much.

She raised a hand to her cheek, rubbing the burning red skin with her warm palm. Tears threatened to fall, but she sucked in a sharp breathe and backed away from her boyfriend.

James chuckled, "that's what I thought, little bitch." He stalked away, and the bedroom door slammed shut behind him.

Maria slowly sat down on the couch, pulling her phone from her pocket. She opened it and swipes through her contacts, lingering on Angelica's number before she tapped on her mom's.

It rag once, twice, and then she picked up.

"Baby? How are you? How's James? Why are you calling so late?" Her mom said over the line, and Maria's lip quivered.

"M-mama..." She whispered.

Her mom questioned, "Princess, what's wrong?"

"Can you come pick me up?" She asked, "something's going on with James."

"I'm on my way, what's going on? Is he sick?"

"He...he keeps hitting me, mama." She answered.

Her mom went quiet, her breathing heavy.

"I'm coming to get you, pack some things you can get too."

"Okay, mama. I love you."

"I love you."

 

4.)  
"Hello, welcome to My Shot (of Expresso), what can I get for you today?" A man with long black hair and shiny green eyes cheerfully asked Maria as she approached the counter.

The coffee shop was on the small side, with a blue and green color scheme. Tables lined the walls, and the entire store smelled heavenly. Maria smiled back at him, staring at the menu. "Um...I'll have the chai latte with coconut milk, large please!" She said, the man smiled, and types into the cash register.

"Your total is $3.49." He said, writing down the order and passing it to someone in the back room.

"Also, are you still looking for help?" She asked, and the man sighed in relief.

"Yes! We're severely understaffed," he pointed to the back and a man in a frilly yellow skirt laughed, "Oui, we are!"

"Do I have to do an interview or anything?" Maria questioned, rocking on her heels. The man chuckled, "can you make coffee?" She nodded yes. "Can you man a register?" She nodded again. "You're hired!"

She cocked her head, but laughed along with the man, a blush rising other cheeks.

"I love you! Is there anything I need to sign? When so I start?"

The man answered, "I'll have papers for when you start tomorrow, and just so you know, I'm Alexander, you can call me Alex," he pointed behind him, "back there is Gilbert, but they go by Lafayette." Suddenly his face turned serious, eyes narrowing, "also, they're no binary. Got a problem?"

Maria shook her head wildly. "Of course not! I'm bigender, she and they! I'm bisexual as well."

Alex smiled at this, leaning forward to shake her hand. "Great! I'm bi too' I think we'll all get along great."

Lafayette walked up form the back, carrying a steaming cup of coffee in a paper cup. Alex took it from him, and pulled a sharpie from under the counter. "Name?"

"Maria, Maria Lewis,"

"Well, it's great to meet you Maria, we'll be glad to have you along."

 

5.)  
Maria tapped the counter lazily, humming a soft tune as she did. She and John were the only ones working today, and it was usually really quiet on Thursday's. Alex had a new little fling a couple of weeks ago, some girl named Elizabeth Schuyler or something.

Maria decided that she hated Elizabeth Schuyler.

Anyone who made John sob into her shoulder at one AM, and then cry more when he woke up deserved to be hated.

Now, two weeks later, Alex and Miss Schuyler had broken up, the reasons she didn't really know, but John was still depressed because Alex was an oblivious asshole and she still hated Elizabeth fucking Schuyler.

She did not, however, hate the little cat that seemed to have latched itself onto John's leg and existence. Each time he walked in to work, the cat followed right behind, and end up perching himself up on the counter showing off the pastries.

Maria tried to get him to leave at first, but after he started bringing in more and more costumers, she let him stay.

The cat hated her. He loved John, but he hated everyone else. And she meant everyone.

John ended up naming him Ham Sandwich.

Maria pretended she didn't see him pining from a mile away.

She also pretended that she wasn't angry at Alexander when he came into work with a girl with long black hair laughing beside him.

John whimpered behind her, and ducked into the back room, muttering something about needing a break. Maria really wanted to wring Alex's neck. If she had to hold John one more night while he cried because Alex blew him off to be with Elizabeth, she wouldn't hesitate to kill Alex.

Alex waved to Maria even though she was glaring and walked into the back room, Maria pretended John and Alex weren't screaming at each other.

The girl with Alex walked up to the counter, running a soothing hand down Ham's back, and he purred.

Maria made a shocked noise, but the girl apparently didn't hear.

Said girl turned to her, smiling sweetly with pearly white teeth. "Hi, you must be Maria! Alex has told me a lot about you. He's brought me in her a few times but I've never really gotten the chance to meet you."

Maria smiled back, slightly nervous. "Good things I suppose?"

"All good things, which include that you make a mean pumpkin spice latte, care to prove it?" She asked, and Maria had to comply.

A few minutes later, she walked back to the counter and handed the girl the latte with a smile.

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" "O-oh, nothing. It's on the house!" The girl looked surprised but happily took the latte and waved as she left the shop.

Just then, Alex decided to walk out form the back room, apron on. His hair was ruffled, cheeks red, and he looked as pissed as he could be. He was basically foaming at the mouth.

"Did you guys fight again?" Maria simply asked. She's seen it happen again and again but she still asks.

Alex runs a hand down his face, and Maria wasn't exactly surprised to see tears gathering in his eyes. "I-I don't...What did I do? How can I fix it?" He asks, and this really isn't a question for a girl like Maria.

"That's not something I can really answer, but anyway, who was that girl you were with?"

"Oh, Eliza? Yeah, she wanted to see where I worked."

Maria felt like someone had just told her that they were going to break into her dorm and steal all of her most valuable things and the spit in her face and run.

"That was Eliza!" She yelled, pointing towards the door where Eliza had walked out a few minutes ago. Alex looked sheepish, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah...we broke up though so yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that was Eliza?! She's and angel!" Maria screeched, practically ripping her own hair out.

Now Alex was downright scared. "Um, I thought you ha-nevermind... Can you help me with something?"

Maria took a deep breathe, claiming herself before she nodded. "John doesn't know Eliza and I broke up, and our next 'date,'" Maria laughed at the air quotes, "is in a few days. I was thinking that I could spend some more time with John and maybe things will get better."

"Knowing John, he'll probably take it the wrong way and see it as pity."

"Maria, please, he's my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?" Just then, John had taken the lovely moment to stop his pity party and walk out of the back room to clock out. Alex looked taken aback, and panic flashed in his eyes.

"You are?" Alex said, and Maria facepalmed. John looked hurt, "Why did you phrase it like a question?"

Maria wanted to scream, so she did. "I can't take this anymore! I love you guys, but I don't want to watch," she gestured wildly to the both of them, "anymore, okay?" She ripped off her apron, throwing it e ground before she stormed out.

 

+1  
"Maria! I need to tell you something!" Eliza yelled as she stormed into Maria's dorm, the door bounced against the wall and Maria screamed from where she sat on her bed.

Maria turned to glare heatedly at the other girl. "What? I'm kind of busy." She hissed. Eliza seemed to bounce on her feet, skipping over to where Maria was.

"So, I went to visit Alex today, and John was with him, okay?" Maria nodded, seemingly bored, what was entertaining about watching her two best friends dance around each other for all eternity? "Anyway, so I walk in, and I'm about to announce my presence but then I look and they were kissing."

And that's when they both lose it. Maria screams, Eliza screams, they both scream so loud that Maria's neighbors probably want to stab her multiple times. "Oh my god, was it as hot as I said it would be?" Maria asked, smile wide and bright.

Eliza groaned, but answered, "maybe I stayed and watched longer than I should have, but I'm so happy, finally! They're together!"

"How long did it take them to finally kiss? Two years maybe?"

Eliza shrugged. "I don't know, shorter than it took us." And that threw Maria off guard, and she was about to ask why Eliza would say that sort of thing when the black haired girl leaned forward and oh, they were kissing.

It was just a peck, a little press of lips to lips, but it was pure heaven. And when Eliza leaned back, looking ready to bolt, Maria just pulled her back again.

And maybe, maybe Maria didn't hate Elizabeth Schuyler.

"I love you."

 


End file.
